Frozen 2:Spell of the Unown
by Sonicthehedgewolf
Summary: Princess Anna had lived a lonely life isolated from her sister for 13 years. After the events of the Great Thaw, Anna believed that she had finely ended her lonely existence. That is until she comes across an intended birthday gift from her late mother. Now the power of the Unown starts to change the world around her into a fantasy land, it's up to Queen Elsa (full summary inside)


**Title** : Frozen 2: Spell of the Unown

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing. Frozen is the property of Disney, Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, and the Snow Queen belongs to Hans Christen Anderson. Pokémon the 3rd movie was produced( in America anyway) by 4Kids Entertainment , even though they no longer have rights to the anime, so to be safe 4Kids holds the rights (maybe?) to Pokémon the 3rd movie. Characters do not belong to me, but this plot and story idea does.

 **Author's Note** : It's been a very long time since I've been able to put ideas to paper and begin writing stories again. I've had the worst case of writer's block in the history of blocks. Every time I break it by beginning a new story, it comes back with a vengeance. But after discovering Tumblr and the awesomeness that is the Frozen fandom, my creative muse smacked me over the head and now here I am with a renewed love for writing. This fic will be posted twice, once in the Pokémon – Frozen crossover section and the other in the regular Frozen archive. This fic will be primarily in the Frozen universe while taking on several aspects from Pokémon the 3rd movie. Since none of the Frozen characters will be trainers nor will any of the Pokémon cast make an appearance in this story, so you don't really need any prior knowledge of the Pokémon universe.

Oh and btw, when spoken out loud in the movie the Pokémon Unown's name is pronounced Unknown, so it's not a typo when I jump back and forth.

 **Summary** : Princess Anna of Arendelle had lived a lonely life isolated from her sister for 13 years. After the events of the Great Thaw, Anna believed that she had finely ended her lonely existence. That is until she comes across an intended birthday gift from her late mother. Now the power of the Unown starts to change the world around her into a fantasy land, and it's up to Queen Elsa to return her sister to reality. Whether Anna wants to or not.

 **Rating** : PG-13

* * *

 **We live in a fantasy world, a world of illusion. The great task in life is to find reality.**

 **\- Iris Murdoch**

 **Chapter 1:** For the First Time in Forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

Secluded in her parent's room, with a severe lack of something better to do Anna was resigned to quietly shifting through her parent's belongings. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. After countless tearful and heartfelt promises, here she was just as she had been for the past 13 years.

Alone.

Isolated.

Anna couldn't help but laugh at herself; she was always alone. You would think she would be used to entertaining herself by now. To be able to sit quietly in a room somewhere with nothing but her imagination and be perfectly content to remain that way. But she had never been able to remain stationary for long; she just wasn't built that way she supposed. Every hour of everyday, of her life had been filled with convoluted plans and schemes on how to get her allusive sister out of her room and entertain her as any good big sibling should. But there was no longer a need for such plots. Elsa was finally out of her room! The weeks following the Great Thaw had been the best of Anna's life since she was little. But Elsa was Queen now; she had the very heavy burden of looking after a kingdom on her shoulders and could not drop everything on a whim to catch up with her little sister. No matter how badly either sister may have wanted to.

And it wasn't as if Anna didn't understand; she had to endure just as many political royal lessons as Elsa did when they were younger. Okay, probably not as many as Elsa, but she was a princess! She was well aware of what was needed to run a kingdom. And it was because of this extensive knowledge that Anna often went out of her way to ensure that she did not bug her sister. Of course avoiding Elsa, left Anna with very little to occupy her time so she turned her attention onto the next best thing.

Kristoff.

Sweet, lovable, loyal Kristoff. He was nice enough and was usually willing to indulge whatever game she made up at the moment. She frowned, stopping in her mindless cleaning to ponder her strange relationship with the ice harvester. He at least always seemed willing. Most days she could tell that he was humoring her and she never really gave it much thought. Maybe she always took that for granted – him for granted. He was always willing to allow her to drag him wherever she so pleased. That is until yesterday…

"Go away Anna, I can't play right now. I really need to get ready to leave…"

He of course had more to say, but for the life of her; she couldn't remember what else it was. After those first couple words she sulked away, old feelings quickly rising to the surface to settle in her chest. Visions of a closed white and blue door taunted her, those evil words floating from just beyond the threshold to push her away and hurt her spirit.

She shook her head firmly, red pigtails flapping in the sudden movement. She tried not to live in the past; everything was fine now, Elsa was out of her room and they were well on their way to becoming sisters again. Most days she succeeded in burying the past, some days her mask would slip and she would find herself quietly sulking alone in her room or in the gallery, until Elsa or Kristoff happened upon her and engaged her in some activity.

Today was one of those bad days. And unfortunately no one was here now to pull her from the dark workings of own her mind. Elsa was trapped in what seemed to be a series of never-ending meetings over some trade issue or something of the like. Her sister didn't have time to take a bathroom break, let alone time to come and build a snowman with her. And well Kristoff, he had to prepare for a large ice harvesting trip that had been postponed twice already because of unusual bad weather. (Weather that she had definitely _not_ caused when she had played a harmless little prank on Elsa a few weeks before.)

With the two most important people in her life otherwise engaged, Anna was left to her own devices. A prospect that would have been a lot more fun if her devices weren't already broken and rusted from age. Having been an adventurous little princess with nothing better to do, Anna had already mapped out every square inch of the castle. Discovering and thoroughly exploring every secret passage way, servants tunnel, and hidden room Arendelle Castle had to offer. Or at least every single room except one.

The late King and Queen's.

And so here she was, in her parent's private rooms. When both monarchs had been alive, Anna had seen little appeal of exploring her parent's personal chambers, when they're had been better alternative solutions to her boredom. Come to think of it, she never really saw much of her parents. They were always off with Elsa or conducting some official business. Of course now she knew the reason for all those 'secret' meetings without her. Even she had to admit that a daughter with out of control elemental powers was a much more pressing issue than an attention starved princess.

But now looking upon the portrait of her parents that hung in their private room, she felt neither wiser nor comforted by the knowledge behind why Arendelle's royal family had been isolated away. An experience that left her eager to please, and so starved for affection that she had jumped to marry the first man who showed more than a remote interest in her.

Elsa had later confessed to her that the decision was made for everyone's protection.

'Some protection', she scoffed bitterly. Years of anger and resentment building in her chest the longer she gazed at her parent's image. "You ruined everything." Anna stood now, directly in front of the portrait that had been mocking her since she strolled into the room. "I would have understood. Had you given me a choice! Given Elsa a choice!" And heavens knew that Elsa still tended to blame every little thing on herself. And Anna, well Anna had more emotional scars than she knew what to do with. "… If you were going to keep us apart, then at least _you_ should have been there…with me…for me."

"…Things would have been easier if you had spent more time with me…" Any inquires of play or any bad marks in her studies had all met with the same result. 'Not now, Anna.' Or 'Your sister's doing well with languages; why can't you be more like her?'

Perfect Elsa. Flawless Elsa. Heir Apparent Elsa.

And she, she was just Anna. The screw up, the clumsy princess. The Spare.

She frowned deeply, looking up into painted eyes. "Am I really just the spare?"

" _I'm_ _not part of the town, not born to be Queen. Just somebody hopelessly in-between_."

With a sigh she turned away from her parents. Collapsing bonelessly backwards onto her parent's bed. Watching the dust motes float happily in the afternoon light with a bored eye. After a few minutes her thoughts returned to her sister. Her perfect, beautiful, older sister.

" _She's the scholar, athlete, and poet. I'm the screw up. And don't I know it. But then who could ever compare? Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare."_

'Snap out of it Anna'. With a shake of her head, she tried to dispel such depressing thoughts. She was more than just the baby sister. Sitting up with a defiant smile spreading across her face, as she continued to sing. " _Well I won't care_."

" _Someday I'll find my thing; a thing that's all my own. That thing that makes me part of something, not just all alone. If only all this feeling that I hold in my heart; could mean something to someone. Oh, how I would love to play that part."_

She smiled as her thoughts drifted to a certain ice harvester.

" _So I'm just the second born sister. Who most of the town ignores. Like a button, like a horseshoe, like a girl whose bad at metaphors. Maybe I don't have a magic touch, maybe I don't have a talent as such. Just this heart with much too much to share._

Turning, Anna look back at her parent's picture; staring them directly in the eyes. " _So I'll never be the heir. But I'm more than just the spare."_

Oops.

So caught up in her personal power ballad, Anna spun in a gallant - and not at all clumsy- turn and proceeded to trip over a chair and crash backwards into her parents closed wardrobe doors. Something inside the closet then fell with a mighty, thundering crash.

Anna held her breath, waiting to see if someone would come to investigate all the noise. Seeing that no one was at all bothered by the noise, Anna quickly righted herself and opened the wardrobe door. Hoping to god, as she did so, that she hadn't broken anything valuable that had been in storage. Upon finally wrestling the slightly dented door open, Anna was somewhat underwhelmed to notice that all she had knocked over was a strangely shaped light brown box with a gray interwoven design. Reaching down to right the box, she noticed that the lid and front side held light green gems. Out of the box had tumbled a great many stone pieces, and lying not far from that was a book. Picking the book up as she squatted over the small mess, Anna noticed that the old looking piece of literature shared the same cover design as the box.

Deciding that she had spent more than enough time in her deceased parent's room, and that she should probably leave before she ruined something else. Anna scooped all the tiny stone pieces back into the box, before gathering both book and box for further study in a safer location. After a quick glance at the grandfather clock that inhabited the study, Anna decided to heads towards the ballroom. At this time of day the princess was fairly sure that it was empty, and still feeling a little down from earlier in the day. Anna decided that she still wanted to be left alone. Finding the ballroom indeed empty, Anna quietly closed the door behind her. Making her way to the back of the ballroom to the raised dais where her sister's throne sat, Anna plopped both herself and her new found treasure on the raised steps.

The box - chest she corrected herself – was of good size, being shoulder width apart. It was a gorgeous deep brown, probably in some part due to the age of the stone in which it had been crafted from. Snaked along the edges of the chest were light grey lines, each of which were thick enough to be raised from the chest's sides and lid. The clasp was decoratively disguised as a large green gem. Far too dark to be an emerald, the princess noticed, but that too could have been a product of age. In comparison the book looked newer, but after opening, Anna noticed that the pages were stained the pasty yellow that all old books share. The actual contents of the chest, Anna noticed happily, were far more interesting. The stone container held what appeared to be thousands of small stone squares, each no bigger than the pawn pieces from Elsa's chess board; and inscribed on the small squares were a variety of strange symbols.

Setting the chest and its contents to the side for now, Anna focused all her attention on the green and grey book. Inside lay multiple small-scale murals. Many of the paintings, Anna recognized immediately from the castle's own gallery. Was this where her mother found her paintings? Anna remembered off-handily confessing to her mother once about how she enjoyed spending her lonely days in the art gallery. And not long after, perhaps out of guilt, the Queen had made it her mission to feel the gallery with as many exotic paintings as she could. Shaking her head to dispel the memory, Anna continued to flip through the books pages; treating them just a little more tenderly since her own mother had apparently handled this same book in the name of indulging her youngest daughter. Coming to a picture of some strange creature, a note tumbled out of the book's folds. Picking up the note, Anna was startled to see that she recognized the handwriting – it was her mother's.

 _Upon your return to Arendelle, remember to remind Adgar_

 _to order this painting for Anna's 16_ _th_ _birthday._

 _Gerda mentioned Anna's growing interest of Asian art._

Anna couldn't help the sad smile that stretched across her face; her mother had planned to add to the gallery for her birthday. Placing the note gently to the side, she looked at the small rendition of the painting with renewed interest. In the center of a large mountain scene lay a proud lion like creature with deep brown fur and a lighter cream muzzle and chest strip. What appeared to be black shackles circled all four of the creature's forelimbs. Across the beast's face lay what resembled a mask. A yellow crest across the forehead that slowly descend into a deep red just below the eyes, and to finish the look were deep grey fangs that began where the beast's nose should have been and descended past the creature's lower lip. On its back were large spikes, the same deep grey as the fangs on its face and its paws. Connected to the spikes were what seemed to be light grey bellowing …clouds? And as fearsome and majestic as this beast was, Anna found her eyes drawn to the small girl that was painted on the creatures back as it leapt across the light green colored mountains. The girl was fairly pretty with bright blue eyes and blond hair, she couldn't have been more than 8 years old. The girl wore a pretty blue and white dress and a blue bow in her hair that reminded Anna distantly of what Elsa had worn as a child. Below the painting sat a caption in what Anna assumed to be Asian characters. Written delicately in her mother's script next to the caption lay a translation.

' _The Mighty Entei – Guardian of Volcanoes.'_

It truly was a beautiful painting and Anna absolutely loved it. The mere thought of her mother sitting in her place flipping through a book to find the perfect picture for her daughter, left a strange feeling bubbling in Anna's chest. The princess was surprised as wet spots began to form on the page. Laughing at herself for getting so emotional, (it's just a picture Anna) the red head immediately started wiping her face and set the book aside. Taking a deep breath, the princess decided to return her attention to the chest since the book was stirring up far too many feelings. She considered the chest for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders and up turning the whole thing to allow all the pieces to fall out.

"They look…just like letters." Anna realized suddenly. Gathering a few in her hands, she didn't notice when the squares at her feet began to glow a subtle turquoise blue. Suddenly an idea struck her; clearing a space in the immediate area at her feet, Anna began to organize the strange letters into some semblance of words.

"I-I can spell our names with them." _P_ - _A_ - _P_ - _A_. _M_ - _A_ - _M_ - _A_. _E_ - _L_ - _S_ - _A_.

"Papa, Mama, and Elsa…they're together. With me."

Anna felt like a little girl again; sitting alone in the ballroom playing by herself with her two dolls. She suddenly wished that things could go back to the ways things were before.

Before Hans.

Before Weaseltown.

Before the Endless Winter. (That had actually lasted for like 3 days)

Before _Queen_ Elsa, who had far too many responsibilities to spend time with her baby sister.

Tears began streaming down Anna's face in earnest as she sat hunched over the odd little letters. So caught up in her emotional breakdown that was 13 years in the making, Anna didn't notice when her tears fell onto the letters that spelled 'Mama'. She didn't notice when the assembled letters began to glow an ominous turquoise blue. She did however notice when a gigantic glowing hole appeared in the ballroom celling. Anna watched in stunned fascination as her assembled words floated upwards into the hole, quickly followed by the rest of the stone pieces.

What was happening? Where were they going?

Anna watched as the letters spiraled upwards into the glowing portal and in return living, moving copies spiraled down. They were black creatures that bore the same shape as the strange letters. The spaces where the gapes of the letters should be were blinking eyes. The assembled creatures circled around her, giggling and squealing happily as Anna shot to her feet in fascinated fear.

"What are you? Where do you come from?"

They continued to circle, none of them seeming inclined to answer her question anytime soon. Finally a group of the creatures stopped in front of her face. It took Anna a few minutes to translate the odd things into actual letters.

E-L-S-A.

The conjugation of letters squealed in Anna's face.

"Unown!"

Anna blinked in shock, somewhat surprised that the things had actually spoken to her, even if she couldn't she a mouth that they had used to do so. "Wait. What?"

"Unown! Unown!"

"Is that your name? Are all of you Unknown?"

"Unown!" They all squealed as they cheerfully began to circle faster. "Why are you all here? Where did you come from?"

"Unown!" They all cried in stereo. A creature that vaguely looked like an 'M' stopped in front of Anna's face. "What-" With a blue flash of light from the Unown's eye they were suddenly all connected. Anna could feel them in the back of her mind, blindly searching, grasping for… something. When the connection settled to a dull easily ignored buzz, Anna smiled hesitantly.

"Do-Do you all want to play with me?"

The colony of letters giggled happily in affirmation. More letters began to stream through the hole in space and time.

Anna smiled happily. 'Playmates!' She thought eagerly, things to play with until Elsa finished work for the day. She could show her new friends to Elsa. How surprised would her sister be to know that there were other things out there stranger than her ice magic.

 _Ice_. The Unown latched onto Anna's irate thoughts; delving deeper into the human's memories. Powers of ice and snow.

 _ **They could do that. They could show her the same thing. No, something better. Much better.**_

Crystal began to form under Anna's feet. As more Unown crossed into this dimension, the rate of the imitation ice's advancements grew. Quickly spreading across the ballroom's floor and upwards onto the walls.

* * *

~* _Spell of the Unown_ *~

Queen Elsa of Arendelle sighed heavily as she rested her head on her hands. This, she decided, was the most boring thing she had ever had to endure. She snorted to herself as some Governor, whose name she probably should know, droned on about the state of trade in the East. 'I'm beginning to sound like Anna'. And wasn't that a scary thought, speaking of, where was her sister? She loved her little sister dearly but Anna sometimes had the attention span of a flea, and usually sent Kai or some other servant into a meeting to inquire when her majesty would be free. Elsa half wished that Anna would barge through the door and free her from this dreadful meeting.

"Your Majesty."

Shaken from her thoughts, Elsa turned her full attention to the gathered nobility. "I apologize, it seems that my mind has wandered." "Of course your Majesty, but if you could please…" A Governor to her left, whose name she also did not know, trailed off as he motioned to a patch of growing ice that seemed to be leeching through the floorboards to the right of the Queen's chair. Elsa immediately felt her cheeks flush. "I apologize gentleman."

With a wave of her hand Elsa went to banish the ice. Only to frown when it only seemed to grow more rapidly. A nobleman let out an undistinguished yell as he jumped from his chair where several ice spikes jutted from the cushions of his seat. Elsa jumped to her feet in horror as she watched the ice quickly covering the walls and windows. "I-I don't understand! I'm not doing this!"

It quickly became apparent to all gathered in the counsel room that if they did not vacate the room immediately, they would either be trapped inside or skewered on a rising spike of ice. Upon finally descending the main staircase, Elsa heard the frightened screams of the servants as ice appeared to be growing and devouring everything in sight. Upon seeing the distressed young Queen's face, a guard immediately approached. "My Queen, we must quickly vacate the premises. If we do not leave now, I fear we will be trapped inside."

Elsa opened her mouth to agree with the honor guard until a fearful thought struck her. Where was Anna?

"My sister?" Elsa asked the guard urgently. "Where is my sister? I can– will not leave without her." Gerda, the Head maid, seemly materialized at Elsa's side. "Your Majesty, the princess! She's trapped in the ballroom We cannot get the doors to open." By the time Gerda had finished speaking, Elsa was already striding down the hall towards the ballroom. The collection of gathered servants and noblemen quickly following after the Queen in hopes of being able to offer some form of aid to help retrieve the princess.

Upon reaching the doors, the ice wielder stopped short. Ice was slowly pushing through the seams of the door, causing the wood to bend and warp underneath the strain. "Anna!?" Receiving no response from her worried cry, Elsa furrowed her brow and collected a ball of icy air in her hands. Having no other thoughts expect those for her little sister, Elsa blasted the doors in without hesitation. With a mighty crash the giant doors were knocked off their hinges and flung into the depths of the ball room. The Queen and assembled castle inhabitants could only gape in shock at what they found.

There in the epicenter of this bizarre and hostile ice takeover was Princess Anna. She was seated on her knees, her face tilted up with a smile of wonder and amusement pasted on her face as a collection of black creatures danced around her head.

"What-What are they?

At the sound of her elder sister's voice, Anna looked down, a smile still plastered on her face. Not seeming at all bothered by the otherworldly creatures that were humming softly as they circled the princess's head. The soft humming that quickly spiked into a fever pitch before the Queen and others were thrown against the opposite wall by a sudden blast of wind. Lying prone on her back, Elsa could only watch as ice grew upwards from the floor engulfing what remained of the ballroom's door, trapping her baby sister inside.

"ANNA!"

* * *

~* _Spell of the Unown_ *~

Inside the ballroom, Anna picked up the book she had set aside earlier, stepping around a ballroom door as she did so. She gave no thought to the door that hadn't been there a minute ago. She gave no thought to her older sister who had just moments ago knocked in that very same door. She gave no thought to the panicked scream that came afterwards. Her only thought was of the book she had found in her parent's chambers. Opening the book, the page naturally falling onto the page of Entei. Staring at the portrait, Anna's eyes drifting down to her mother's translation.

Her mother's last gift to her had been this portrait. This sheet of paper covered in pastels, was the last remaining connection to her mother. Tracing her finger over her mother's handwriting, Anna's eyes drifted back up to stare into Entei's intense eyes. Red-brown eyes stared back at her from underneath a yellow crown like appendage. The yellow part of the beast's mask reminded Anna faintly of her mother's crown. The red markings on either side of Entei's face accented it's eyes beautifully; her mother certainly did have an eye for art.

"Mama…"

' _See you in two weeks.' 'I love you Anna, you'll listen to Gerda won't you?"_

She could hear the final words her mother had ever spoken to her echoing in her head. Tears gathering in her eyes as she bent her head over the picture, a sob rising in her throat.

"Mama…please come back…"

With a squeal, the Unown latched onto the Summoner's emotions. This human was special to the Summoner. _**They could bring it back.**_ Rifling through the distraught girl's memories, They found this 'Mama'. _**They could bring it here.**_

As Anna cried, she was ignorant of the Unown's powers. The crystal-like ice quickly raced through the rest of the castle, claiming and changing everything in the name of Anna's imagination, forcing the native inhabitants out as it progressed. In the confines of what was once a ballroom, a light blue crystal structure began to form not far from the princess. In her emotional state she did not notice the crystalline creature's birth as it was crafted piece by piece by the Unown. As the crystal ice claimed more of Arendelle castle and began to engulf the surrounding acres of land; the crystalline figure began to take on color. Light blue crystal receding away to leave large grey paws and brown furred legs.

Work done for now, the Unown broke formation around the Princess and floated towards the ceiling, congealing into a large mass forming a vague hollow sphere. _**They would remain here to carry out the Summoner's wishes. They would watch and protect her from all outsiders.**_

Back turned, head bent and eyes full of tears, Anna had been ignorant to all. Well, that is until the newly birthed figure spoke.

" **Are you the one who called me here**?"

Startled, Anna dropped the book and spun around. A real living, breathing Entei stood not 5 feet from her. How was this possible? Entei wasn't real! It was a mythical creature housed within a storybook styled collection of paintings. Anna could hardly believe her eyes.

"Are you…"

With a slight narrowing of eyes the beast spoke again in a proud echoing female voice. " **I am Entei**."

Anna gasped, her eyes glowing blue as the Unown 'touched' her just once more. Suddenly a brilliant smile blossomed on her face.

"Mama! It's you. You look just like the Entei in the portrait-but it's you!" Running towards the large lion-like beast, Anna threw herself at Entei. Wrapping her arms securely, without fear, around the Volcano Guardian's neck. Entei watched the curiously as the Summoner rushed forwards and threw herself against it. Tucking her face against warm fur, Anna sighed happily. "Mama."

Entei tilted it's head curiously in an effort to get a better view of the Summoner's face. " **Mama**?" Gazing upon the Summoner's calm and happy face, it-she couldn't help but smile tenderly.

" **If that is what you wish**."

* * *

~* _Spell of the Unown_ *~

Outside as the sun began to dawn on a new day in Arendelle. The Queen stared in horror as the last of the crystal ice (since she has long since determine that this 'ice' was far different from her own) engulfed her family's castle. Between her and the guard's involvement, they were able to get everyone outside the castle and courtyard before the crystal engulfed the residence. Maids, Butlers, Stable hands, horses, even Olaf.

Everyone that is, expect Princess Anna.

Elsa's eyes narrowed as the last of the crystal sealed over the castle gates, closing it off to all outsiders. She could hear the proclamations of shock and horror from the citizens of the town as they awoke to start their day and saw what had become of the castle. As the sun rose steadily from the horizon, the Queen of Arendelle began to plot on the best way to rescue her sister.

'You didn't abandon me Anna, I won't give up on you.'


End file.
